


Sonny Boy

by delphia2000



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphia2000/pseuds/delphia2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on the Aliens-Made-Them-Do-It cliche, this time from the POV of an alien. Nothing explicit, but mention of sex, sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonny Boy

It's difficult to believe it's been five turns since the Traders came, but my son stands proud as the naming ceremony begins. The cloak I made for his Naming Day gift wards off the Harvest-time chill air although the solus is bright and warm. He's careful not to let it hide the colorful beaded object his Seed Father brought for him. I'm certain the Chief Emissary, Tayla must have told her companions about our traditions.

I steal glances at his Seed Father and wonder what kind of man he has become as he seems so much more confident and far calmer than the day he came through the Circle of the Ancients. Perhaps it just because he is older. He is still not as handsome as the others, but I care not. The others teased me about it after they left, but he gave me a fine son and our village a new hope and for all that, I am grateful.

Our village had been culled so many times; our people were in danger of dying out even after we found the Ancients shield device that now protects us. The elders began to seek out new village members and new partners to improve our breeding chances, so whenever Traders came, we required them to breed with the women who were ripe and unmated. Even some of the mated ones would volunteer in hopes of bringing a child.

This group was different. They came from the Ancient's Circle, not from the Trade Road, but the Elders insisted that if they wished to mine for the rocks they valued, they must leave their seed. I was one of the three whose lot was chosen. The rooms would be dark, our faces veiled, so the next day there would be no embarrassment and there was to be no obligation on the part of the Seed Father to any children if we were blessed.

I was nervous because it was my first time and I shamed myself by crying, but my two companions comforted me as we prepared ourselves. Lara was the eldest and had a Seed Child already. I thought she was very brave as the first child had not come easily, but she swore the pain and difficulty was worth everything for her sweet boy. Chalu had been selected twice and had even mated, but still had not produced a child. She was nervous too because she knew this would be her last chance.

We made special entreaties to the Fertility Goddess Aspect before we parted to go to our rooms. The Traders would be shown our doors and then left to make their own choice as to which to enter, thereby letting the Gods direct the future.

I willed myself to relax when the Trader came slowly into the room. He paused as if bewildered by the darkness, so I called out to him, "I am here," to let him follow the sound of my voice to the bed.

Nervous and shy, he seemed to match my own feelings and I had not a single doubt he had been indeed directed by the Gods to me. He asked if he could know my name and I told him sadly that it was not permitted, but that he could call me by any name he wished. I know now that he was clumsy and had some trouble in completing the Blessed Act. "I have performance anxiety," he explained as he apologized for hurting me.

I assured him I was not in any pain and I thanked him for his kindness. My gratitude doubled a moon later when my courses didn't show and my breasts began to ache. Chalu and Lara swelled also and we made weekly visits to the temple together and often gathered to sew and talk and share our fortunes. We all delivered within a few days and I found myself the mother of a fine-looking son. Chalu had a son also, but Lara brought forth a great, strong daughter whose cries almost drowned out those of my lusty boy. Sadly, Lara did not live to see her beautiful girl grow and by month's end we spread her ashes on the wind by the river where she loved to swim.

Every child is dearly held by our village so it was no trouble to choose among many volunteers to raise Lara's girl. Our three grew up together and bonded in a way we had never seen before. Chalu's son, with his quirky hair seemed to be the leader although he swore my son was the one who plotted what mischief they made. My boy was not the warrior his friends were, but could talk his way out of most situations and when he didn't, his companions would stand with him and take on any who dared to harass him.

Meantime, the Traders would come through the Ancient's Circle and mined rocks to take away. Some would come to the village and bring trade goods. Some came to leave their seed voluntarily although their people's obligation to us was already fulfilled in our Terrible Trio as our three were called.

When their naming day arrived at last, the Seed Fathers came at our invitation. The Seed Father of Chalu's boy brought him a package of sweets and a wondrous gift from the Ancient city that lit up when they touched it. None of the others can make it work. Chalu named her boy "Tarus" which in our Ancient tongue means 'Loyalty.' His Seed Father said that his name is that of a swift vehicle in his world, so I believe it is a fitting name on both sides of his heritage.

Lara's girl was given a pair of fighting sticks by her Seed Father, much to her delight. Her fosters granted her Seed Father the right to suggest a name and after much consultation with his companions he offered "Xena." According to his companions, she is named for a warrior princess from their myths. We do not know what a 'princess' is, but it appears to be title of much esteem and little Xena is most pleased with her name.

At first my son did not know what to make of the beaded gift from his Seed Father, but after a few minutes of being shown how to move the beads to make counting calculations, his face became bright with excitement. I could tell the Seed Father was much relieved that he'd chosen well. How could he not? We had all been so guided by the Gods along the correct path.

When the time came for my son's name, both he and his Seed Father looked to me, fear and anticipation equally mirrored in their so similar faces. I addressed the village loudly as I proclaimed, "Because my son will be the bright future for his people, I name him after the bright light that sustains our world. I name him Solus."

I think they are both pleased.


End file.
